I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a novel and improved apparatus for scanning bar code indicia used on packages to identify products. More specifically, the present invention relates to a compact, low-profile bar code scanner utilizing a novel side scanning technique.
II. Background Art
Systems have previously been developed to scan the conventional bar code coded indicia, commonly referred to as UPC indicia. Such systems have previously fallen into two separate categories, handheld systems or the conventional top or bottom scanning systems. Both systems are commonly used in check-out stations in supermarkets and other retail stores where the UPC symbols encoded onto the package are scanned. The UPC coded information detected from the product is then fed to a computer which generates the price to be charged the customer for the item.
In many applications the portable handheld scanner is rather a disadvantageous tool for reading the UPC code. In applications such as supermarkets, the handheld unit would require the supermarket personnel to locate the UPC code by moving the product with one hand while holding the scanner head in the other. Such use of a handheld scanner is cumbersome for the operator in the supermarket application.
The more typical scanners employed in the supermarkets are the bottom scanning units which require the operator to draw the UPC coded product across the scanner window typically located in the check-out countertop. Several disadvantages accompany the bottom scanning systems with one such disadvantage being the problem with the window getting scratched or dirty. Supermarket personnel must periodically clean from the window spilled liquids or debris from dropped merchandise. In many cases, window replacement is required and can be an expensive procedure in those systems that use sapphire coated glass windows. Another disadvantage with the bottom scanning units, is that the scanning hardware and electronics are typically located in the area beneath the window. Therefore, the space in the counter area beneath the scanner window most be reserved for the scanner hardware. In applications where the clerk desires to sit down there would be no room for the clerks legs beneath the scanning window. Such positioning of the clerk would cause discomfort for the clerk in attempting to operate the scanner by sitting at the side of the scanner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved compact, low-profile side scanning bar code scanner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bar code scanner which permits access beneath the countertop where the scanner is located.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bar code scanner which substantially reduces scanner window maintenance and replacement.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bar code scanner with reduced adjustment requirements of scanner mirrors.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a bar code scanner which permits continuous laser operation without reduced eye safety considerations.